


Trick Drabble #24

by EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [24]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Churches & Cathedrals, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Nick Clark is a good boyfriend, Troy Otto Needs a Hug, nick is uncomfortable, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: problematiquefics asked:42. You can say a prayer if you need to (Trick)
Relationships: Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031528
Kudos: 15





	Trick Drabble #24

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love this prompt. This is set in my High School universe for them right after Troy's mom died.

Nick, as a rule, actually hated churches and wouldn’t go in one to save his life. At least churches that were still in active use. The old abandoned one he and Glo would occasionally crash in to get high was alright. But in general, he hated going to church for anything. Hated most organized religion, really.

But Troy was raised to be religious, he actually believed in God. Unlike Nick.

So when Troy awkwardly asked Nick to go to church with him after his mother had died, he figured it wouldn’t kill him. Even though he felt like the whole concept was bullshit. But if it brings Troy some comfort then he can deal with an afternoon in a stuffy room full of strangers praying to a God he doesn't believe in.

To Nick’s surprise, when they get out of his truck, Troy grabs his hand and laces their fingers together as they walk down the sidewalk towards the church that Jake has apparently been taking Troy to since he moved in a few months back.

The second they step inside Nick feels the near overwhelming urge to run right back out. The place is fairly empty. Only a few people scattered about, some with heads bowed in prayer and others just looking up towards the large cross at the center of the nave. It's fairly non-threatening. But there’s just a vibe to the place that makes his skin crawl.

“You don’t have to stay, you know,” Troy whispers as they make their way to an empty row in the back of the church to take a seat. He can sense how tense Nick is, and while he really doesn’t want to be alone right now, he also doesn’t want to force Nick to do something he isn’t comfortable with.

“It's fine, Troy. This place just gives me the creeps, it’s no big deal,” Nick whispers back as he takes a seat beside Troy. An old woman turned back to glare at them for talking, like it’s against the rules or some shit. Nick glares at her in response and leans into Troy’s side a bit in the hopes of making her uncomfortable enough to look away from them. It works and she turns away with a scandalized look on her face.

Troy snorts a laugh and wraps an arm around Nick’s shoulder. He kisses the shorter boy on the forehead before pulling back and leaning so his elbows are on his knees with his hands clasped and his head is bowed slightly. He looks like he might be praying, but his eyes are open and staring at a bible sitting in the little rack on the back of the row in front of them.

Nick doesn’t really know what to do, so he just looks to the cross that sits front and center in the room. He sort of zones out after that. Not really paying any attention to what’s going on around them. Until someone, he assumes the guy is the priest of the church, shows up at Troy’s other side and starts to talk to him quietly. They only talk for a minute before he walks away, leaving Troy looking more tired and down than he was before.

“You can say a prayer if you need to,” Nick suggests once they’re alone again. Troy had turned down praying with the priest when he asked, saying it was fine and he just needed to sit here for a while.

“I have been praying, just not out loud,” Troy admits with a sigh before running a hand through the shaggy curls of hair that are almost too long to be considered bangs anymore. “Can we go crash at the abandoned house tonight… I don’t feel much like being around Jake or your mom and Travis…”

Nick nods and takes one of Troy’s hands in his before moving to stand. “Yeah, totally,” he agrees without hesitation. It’s only been two days since Troy’s mom had passed and he completely understands wanting to be alone at this point. Hearing everyone say how sorry they are over and over is almost worse than dealing with everything else going on.

The smile Troy gives him is the first real one Nick has seen in days, and it makes the whole visit to the church worth it in the end.

They stop at Nick’s house long enough to tell Madison that he’s staying at Troy’s and grab his ipod and a bag of junk food for them to live off of for the night. 

They spend the time curled up together on one of the old couches with Nick’s music playing from a small speaker and the soft glow from a few candles in colorfully painted jars to help them relax and lull them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
